<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>遼受/纏情 by 30chainsaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454615">遼受/纏情</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/30chainsaw/pseuds/30chainsaw'>30chainsaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/30chainsaw/pseuds/30chainsaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>合肥的魔物、盯上了張遼將軍——纏繞的藤蔓和一些別的能使張遼興奮起來的東西，我不推崇強暴的性愛，但是征服強者使人愉悅且滿足。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Li Yu(OFC)/Zhang Liao | Zhang Wenyuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>遼受/纏情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>❅這是我17年的舊文<br/>❅原創女主(藤蔓魔物)x張遼<br/>❅雷到死的色情設定<br/>❅很早了 可能內容有些錯誤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　當張遼發覺自己同李典、樂進走散了的時候，已經是正午時分了。太陽很曬，有些灼熱的日光灑在張遼身上，讓他覺得渾身不大自在，稍稍松了松領巾。<br/>　他本是和李樂兩人一同前來討伐所謂的「魔物」的。　<br/>　前些時日，合肥城內因為一則傳聞而鬧得有些人心惶惶——城郊有「魔物」。　<br/>　據聞那「魔物」長著數十只觸手，被砍掉還會再長出來，甚至還有三顆心臟，會將看見的人無情地消化掉，連渣都不剩一點...這事愈傳愈兇，等到最後，甚至傳到了曹操的耳朵裏。　<br/>　曹操本人是不信的，但為了安撫民心，他還是修書一封托賈詡帶過去。信的內容大概是讓他們裝模作樣地去討伐「魔物」，然後安撫民心雲雲...賈詡含糊不清地念完了信——他的嘴裏正嚼著羊肉串，滿嘴孜然味讓張遼不禁微不可查地皺了皺眉。<br/>　「什麼？魔物？吾一定會打敗它的啊啊啊——！！！」聽到魔物二字，樂進的眼中「噌」地燃起鬥誌的火焰，李典見狀有些緊張的拉了拉樂進：「文謙，我有種不祥的預感...」<br/>　「就算是不祥的預感也無法阻擋吾的步伐！」樂進不在意地擺擺手，然後就聽李典嘆了口氣：「文謙，妳能不能讓我把話說完啊！這個不祥的預感，是針對張遼大人的。」　<br/>　「吾嗎？」張遼瞇了瞇眼睛，「李典大人，吾自是不信什麼預感的，武人從來只相信自己的武藝，不過還是謝謝提醒了。」　<br/>　「哎，張遼大人，我的預感一向很準的啊...！」李典欲言又止，最後嘆了口氣，「算了，張遼大人還請多加小心。」　<br/>　李典也許是對的。張遼搖了搖頭，這林子似乎有些安靜過頭了。他的靴子踩在散落著枯枝敗葉的泥地上，枝葉斷裂的聲音在林子裏不知為何格外清晰，他甚至能夠很清楚地聽到自己的呼吸聲。<br/>　張遼不由得攥緊了手中的雙鉞，危險的感覺愈發強烈，他暗自心驚，擺開了進攻的架勢，但等了很久都沒有什麼異動，他又查看了半晌，無果，便略放松了警惕。　<br/>　張遼繼續往前走著，也許是漫無目的的瞎逛。直到他的腳下踩到一個軟軟彈彈的東西，他心中警鈴大作，然後就被那個狀似凝膠的透明物體扯住了腳踝。　<br/>　「哎呀呀，看我抓到了什麼好玩的東西呀？」有些嬌媚而又蠱惑人心的女聲響起，張遼一驚，死死盯著纏在腳踝上的觸手。　<br/>　「讓我瞧瞧這是誰呀…？唉？原來是…張遼大人啊！張遼大人，還請不要這麼露骨地看著人家哦♡」那根觸手竟然變得粉嫩嫩的，一收一收的向上纏去，「人家會害羞的呀…」　<br/>　原來那東西一直潛伏在地面，憑借著自己透明的優勢一直伺機而動著，只等張遼放下警惕才露出自己的獠牙。那東西——不如說是「魔物」更為恰當，「魔物」將觸手用力地一扯，壓倒性的力量使得他一個重心不穩跌倒在地，但想象中的疼痛並沒有襲來，因為那已經不能稱之為地了——　<br/>　「魔物」將自己的觸手鋪在地上，就像一張厚厚的地毯似的，「地毯」表面泛著黏滑的液體，黏了張遼一身，不知為何那黏液竟是泛著香甜的味道，熏的他有些暈乎乎的。　<br/>　「張遼大人，這可是人家特制的、傾註了人家滿滿的愛的『蜜』哦！被淋滿『蜜』的、甜甜的張遼大人一定會十分可口呢～♡」　<br/>　腦袋裏嗡嗡作響，張遼只覺得身下的觸手將他猛然拎至空中，他掙紮著想要用雙鉞砍斷觸手，觸手卻好像看穿了他的心思一般，伸出兩根粗壯的觸手強硬地將他手中的雙鉞打落，將他的雙手禁錮起來。同時又伸出幾條略細的觸手，開始解起他的盔甲來。　<br/>　「啊啊！張遼大人！您怎麼可以這麼粗暴地對待女孩子呢！」「魔物」似是受了驚般，用觸手纏住張遼的腰身，「看來只能稍稍讓張遼大人聽話一點了呢…」　<br/>　張遼不斷地掙紮著，然而在絕對的力量差之下，一切的舉動都是徒勞的，他張開嘴想要呼救，「魔物」便惡趣味地伸出一根帶著凸起的粗大觸手，「非常恰好」地塞進了張遼的口中，口中的觸手不斷淌著甜膩的黏液，將黏液不斷灌進他的喉嚨深處，觸手不斷抽插著，發出「咕啾咕啾」的淫靡水聲。　<br/>　「好吃嗎？我想您一定會很喜歡的不是嗎？被粗暴地對待什麼的♡」　<br/>　在觸手強硬的攻勢之下張遼只能發出小獸般痛苦的嗚咽聲。「魔物」操縱觸手摘去了他的甲胄，幾乎將他扒了個幹凈，但不知是忘記了還是有意為之，給他留下了他的帽子靴子還有他那條松松垮垮系著的圍巾。　<br/>　張遼在朦朧間似乎聽見了「魔物」嘻嘻嘻的笑聲，自己要被吃掉了嗎…他突然有些茫然，他一直以為自己作為一個武人能夠光榮地在戰場上死去，誰知道自己竟會以這種恥辱的方式死去...　<br/>　「魔物」自然是要「吃掉」張遼的，只不過是另一種吃罷了。催情的黏液很快便開始發作了，張遼腦中如同漿糊一般粘稠，反應也開始變得遲鈍起來。他的下身被剝得赤條條的，腿間掛著的黏液在太陽光下泛著情色的銀光。在太陽的暴曬下，他只覺得腿間癢癢的，便試圖合上雙腿磨蹭，在他嘗試著合上雙腿的時候，幾條靈活的觸手攀附上他的腿側，他只覺得腿間一陣冰冰涼涼，便用大腿夾住觸手，試圖得到更多的撫慰。　<br/>　「張遼大人這麼主動，人家可真是受寵若驚呢♡唔噗噗，就給張遼大人一點小獎勵吧？比如...一點快感什麼的...嗯，張遼大人的胸可真是讓人家嫉妒呢...真是太棒了♡」　<br/>　另外兩條觸手纏繞在他的身上，開始玩弄起張遼飽滿的乳肉來，那兩條觸手較之其他觸手似乎有些不同，頂端似乎有張長著小牙齒的小嘴，兩張小嘴對著他粉嫩的乳首又吸又咬，一陣奇特的快感自乳尖生出。張遼從來沒有體會過這等奇異的快感，平日裏他甚至連自慰的次數都屈指可數。乳首被吸得又紅又腫幾欲滴血，那兩張小嘴才肯舍得將嘴松開。　<br/>　太奇怪了。張遼感覺自己的身體正在變得愈發敏感，這是從未有過的，他不知道自己現在是一副多麼淫亂的模樣——昔日威震逍遙津的殺神此刻正被數條透明的觸手包圍著，懸在空中，身上散發著香甜的氣息，雙腿夾著粗壯的觸手不斷磨蹭，胸前被玩弄的泛紅，嘴裏還含著一根粗大的觸手，沒有吞下的涎水順著嘴角緩緩淌下，拉出一條長長的銀絲。　<br/>　「嘻嘻，不知道為什麼好想讓孫權看看昔日逍遙津殺神的淫亂模樣呢...算了，這副模樣只有人家才能看哦♡」　<br/>　張遼有些難受地呻吟著，他只覺得似乎有什麼東西覆蓋上了他早已挺立許久的陰莖——是腿間的那條觸手。觸手緊緊地包裹住那根高昂的肉棍，粗糙的觸手磨蹭著莖頭，並且試圖將細長的頂端伸進尿道。尿道口傳來的刺痛令他有些難耐地掙紮了一下，但卻引來了更多的觸手。　<br/>　「張遼大人是從來沒有用過這裏嘛？那麼人家不介意給您開苞哦♡可愛的處子喲～」　<br/>　那些觸手將甜膩膩的黏液抹在他的後穴上，淺淺抽插了幾下便前赴後繼地插進了那從未被進入過的甬道之中。　<br/>　「嗚嗯...」張遼感覺身後的觸手不斷深入著，長著軟刺的觸手們在洞裏摩擦著，擠壓著，快感愈發地強烈起來，這讓初嘗性事的他根本招架不住。催情的黏液將他的口中灌得滿滿當當，他只覺得身上愈發的滾燙，想要更多...他無意識地擡高了臀部，迎合著觸手的大力抽插，討好般地吮吸著，他在欲望和空虛之間被扯來扯去，穴內粗大的觸手強硬地摩擦著他的敏感點，撩撥著他的神經。張遼爽得幾乎快要翻白眼，陰莖一陣脹痛，叫囂著射精的快感。　<br/>　「唉？張遼大人平時都自己解決一下的嗎？真可愛啊♡」　<br/>　「魔物」似是起了玩心，操縱觸手更加纏緊了陰莖，觸手上的軟刺狠狠地摩擦著那根皮色幹凈的肉莖，細小的觸手不斷在尿道內抽動著，強硬地堵住他精水的去處。　<br/>　張遼不自制地發出淫騷入骨的沙啞呻吟，平日裡冷毅的面容此刻只剩下媚態，他只覺得所有痛苦似乎都化作了不停息的快感。　<br/>　「魔物」桀桀地笑著，似乎是發現了什麼好玩的事情一般：「張遼大人，還請多叫幾聲，人家好想聽聽您沈淪於快感的模樣啊♡」　<br/>　「魔物」將觸手從他口中緩緩退出，伸出觸手將他唇角的涎水悉數舔盡。張遼感覺呼吸倒是順暢了不少，但很顯然「魔物」可沒有這麼好心還給他中場休息的時間，而是加大了力度操弄他後穴。被操玩的下體一片的濕漉泥濘，淫水不斷地自後穴淌下，張遼想開口阻止「魔物」的行徑，一開口卻都化為支離破碎的呻吟聲，僅存的最後一點理智告訴自己要拒絕，但說出口卻是一些糟糕的淫言浪語。　<br/>　張遼的後穴困難地吞吃著蹂躪它的觸手，「噗嗤噗嗤」的水聲不絕於耳，後穴給擠壓出來的淫水噴濺得到處都是，將地上都浸得有些濕乎乎的，浪潮般洶湧的快感不斷沖擊著他的神誌，他將屁股擡到最高，一邊繃住了他那占滿白濁和黏液的、精壯的腹部，被塞得鼓鼓的後穴不斷地收縮著，緊緊地纏著觸手。 　<br/> 「啊...不、不行了...我….、我要...嗚——」張遼大聲地哭叫出聲，倏忽向上挺起身體，同時「魔物」故作驚訝地開了口：「啊呀？張遼大人不行了麼？那人家就稍微『幫幫』張遼大人吧♡」　<br/>　「魔物」將堵在馬眼的細小觸手緩緩抽走，白濁的精液陡然射出，從莖頭噴射到他的小腹。與此同時，嫩穴抽搐的媚肉不遺余力地絞緊了觸手。「唔...？張遼大人，您真的是好棒呢...不愧是...名器...♡」觸手溫柔地舔掉小腹上的精液，「甜甜的，就和您一樣呢♡」　<br/>　張遼腦袋裏暈暈乎乎的，他只覺得眼皮漸漸沈重了起來，感覺靈魂似乎被漸漸抽離一般，他迷迷糊糊地睡了過去。　<br/>　觸手緩緩附上，輕輕地舐著他的唇。　<br/>　「張遼大人，還請您不要忘了，人家叫做裡予哦♡」　<br/>　只可惜張遼已經什麼都聽不到了。　　　</p><p>　後記.　<br/>　張遼醒了。　<br/>　發現自己躺在房間裏。　<br/>　「啊，張遼大人醒了！」樂進見張遼睜開眼便嚷嚷著跑去門外找李典去了。　<br/>　很快李典便急急忙忙地沖了進來：「張遼大人您醒了！」　<br/>　「我為什麼...會在這裏？」張遼感覺頭有些疼，之前那些不堪入目的記憶一擁而上，弄得他整張臉都紅了。　<br/>　李典撓了撓腦袋：「我們發現您的時候，您正躺在地上，好像昏過去了，您是不是穿太多中暑了？」　<br/>　中暑嗎...？張遼有些頭暈，那之前那些糟糕的體驗又是什麼，不會是中暑的副作用吧？正當張遼沈思著，樂進又風風火火地沖出去，又風風火火地沖了回來，只不過帶著一個女子：「張遼大人，我們這次還在城郊帶回一個無家可歸姑娘，就留在府上了。」<br/>　姑娘？張遼擡頭看了一眼，那姑娘帶著一張狐貍白瓷面具，看不清臉，見張遼看她，她笑吟吟地揭了面具，露出一張姣好的臉來。　<br/>　「參見張遼大人～」熟悉的聲音響起，姑娘彎下腰來，用兩人才能聽到的聲音說道，「張遼大人，人家叫裡予哦♡人家很期待和您接下來的時光呢～」　<br/>　張遼臉色一黑。　<br/>　「哇啊——！張遼大人有話好好說不要動武啦～♡」　<br/>　「吾砍死妳！！！」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>每天補檔一篇，心情愉悅(雖然傳到AO3上沒有人看就是了)...<br/>不知道什麼時候會回坑，最近在搞美職籃對三國沒有以前那種熱情了，殘念。<br/>一個小揭秘，裡予是我以前圈名拆開來的字謎（）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>